Gingerbread and Silver Snow
by Cheer-The-Underdog-On
Summary: Everyone has a first Christmas with a boyfriend, and Roxas has two! Axel and Riku are both his lovers in this super consensual polygamous relationship. The three put up a tree and enjoy each other's company. Akurokuriku. Oneshot. May have second part in a few weeks.


The levels of Christmas spirit varied differently between the three of them, but that was okay because even if Riku, Roxas, or Axel didn't externally show something that didn't mean that they weren't right there with their lovers. Roxas was probably the most false in his love of Christmas. He put his ugly sweaters on and drank his eggnog, but it wasn't a joy that permeated deep down. He was rarely thrown into the whimsy of holidays. Riku seemed to be a bit more open about the season, but wasn't adorned in red, green, and white. Contrast to the two of them, Axel was their Christmas all-star. Decorating the house in lights, building gingerbread houses, and enthusiastic about putting up the tree; the other two were simply dragged along into his delight.

Roxas smiled as he watched the two taller men put up the tree from the couch, "Roxas, help." The redhead whined at him a bit.

"I caaan't; I'm supervising." The blond teased, enjoying the view, "I'm too short to be of real help."

"The only thing you're supervising is my ass." Riku snorted, "If you're too short to be of real help, go out and shovel the sidewalk. You're closer to the ground than the both of us, so it should be no problem for you."

Rolling his eyes, the blond threw himself off the couch and onto his feet, "Here, let me help with that." He dropped to the ground and held the base steady, so they could get the pine tree onto the spike.

"Thank you, _finally_." Axel laughed, "We needed someone small enough to get down there."

"Oh, _whatever_." The blond shook his head laughing, "Riku, Axel is bullying for being itty bitty again."

Riku faked surprise before looking at the redhead, "I thought we decided on teeny weeny, Axel. Small is simply a barbaric term."

"Ah, that's right." The taller man nodded sagely, "Teeny weeny. My apologies, Roxas. How dareth I call you something so vulgar."

"How dareth indeed." He dramatized his hurt. Pushing on the tree, they decided it was stable enough and filled the base with water. "I love the smell of pine trees." The blond inhaled deeply.

"It is nice." Riku offered, enjoying the crisp smell of the needles, "It's not something you smell in the city all that often."

"Nope," Axel agreed, going to the kitchen to pop the popcorn for their chains, "I've only seen this done in movies, but I'm really excited to try it."

"Watch Riku accidentally needle himself." Roxas kissed the silver haired man's cheek, "I'll kiss your boo-boos if it happens."

"Oh, well thank you. If anyone is going to poke themselves, it's gonna be you, you little clutz."

"Am not!" He chased after his fiancé into the kitchen, "How much can I eat?" The smell of butter and salt filled the air making his mouth salivate.

"None, it's all mine!" Axel joked, kissing his lover, "Kidding. Eat all of it for all I care. We have plenty of popcorn."

When the microwave beeped, they emptied out the bag into a bowl and Riku grabbed the needle and thread. After working diligently for a decent chunk of time, they finally placed the lengthy popcorn chain onto the tree before doing the same with the lights. "It looks great! Like something out of one of those storybooks." Axel beamed as Christmas music played faintly in the background from the radio in the kitchen.

Riku nodded, "I'm proud of it. This is picture worthy."

Roxas laughed, wrapping his arms around Ru before his brows shot up, "Oh! I remember now!"

"What?" Axel asked as the blond rushed down the stairs to his office.

"Probably presents…?" Riku laughed, giving the redhead a kiss, "Roxas probably was like, 'I want to be the first one to put presents underneath the tree!' and wrapped them early." He nuzzled his boyfriend's stubbly jawline, "I love it when you forget to shave." He commented before they heard Roxas' voice emerge from the basement.

"I wanted to be the first one to put presents underneath the tree!" He called from the office as he walked up the stairs, "So I wrapped them early. I'm kind of bumbly with gift wrap and tape, so please don't hold it against me." Riku couldn't hold in a laugh, and Axel shook his head at how well the two knew the blond as he set the gifts down, "What?" The shorter man looked at them expectantly, "Did I do something?"

"Just being you, Rox." The redhead kissed his forehead, "Love you."

Outside, the world was blanketed in snow. It was shaping up to look like an awesome first Christmas.

* * *

**Early Christmas present for Anne (artistic-inferno) my roleplaying partner on tumblr. She requested Christmas fun for our Akurokuriku pairing. Check her out! Read and review!**


End file.
